beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Funmation Dub Song Lyrics
Transcriptions of the lyrics used in the Funimation dub of the Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad anime. (WIP) Brainstorm You open up the door with your negative aura You say the future is murky indeed And I'm sick of hearing you gripe And if you stay negative, and if you never Ever change, I think the tiny spark of your light Will fizzle out You open up the door with your negative aura (Fed up fed up fed up) You say the future is murky indeed And I'm sick of hearing you gripe And if you stay negative, and if you never (Can't keep up with you) Ever change, I think the tiny spark of your light Will fizzle out If you are at a loss as to what to do Raise you stiff middle finger It will know which way the wind blows Don't chain your affection Awaken primal feeling Don't benumb emotion Sing out primal scream Let loose every feeling from joy to grief (repeat) Go against the headwind or ride on the tailwind The game is in your hands How will you play? Follow your brainstorm!!! How long will you go on lying? Get wise tie yourself down How long will you go on lying? Breaking down with an empty smile Don't chain your affection Awaken primal feeling Don't benumb emotion Sing out primal scream Let loose every feeling from joy to grief (repeat x3) Go against the headwind or ride on the tailwind The game is in your hands How will you play? Follow your brainstorm!!! By Her Yeah Turn up that fucking guitar, keep on rocking Keep on rocking, that's it Yo Five men is how much strength is within Working hard, non-stopping Get on a limb Burn it out, Beck Flexible action I choke as I look back to where I have been It's not just me, smoke some shit Yo, you should kick it back, this is where it begins Add a touch of suicidal, it's vital To go find, low find, a devil called showtime Human nature is showtime Yo bro, lay it all on the line Dive in, time's a-wasting There's life you could be tasting It's a high that takes you higher, higher, higher Singing "liar, liar" to the microphone Aw yeah, just turn it on Fly away, no mercy It's time to light up the mic Now take a gentle grip and bite your lip Just own the mother fucker Take my breath, and what I say Gulp it down, overheat all my heart by her Shake it down, shake it down Tongue shooting like a gun And bang bang, my jaw is the trigger Don't be a punk and approach it with trepidation Just take the microphone and know the whole damn congregation Human nature is showtime Yo bro, lay it all on the line Dive in, time's a-wasting There's life you could be tasting It's a high that takes you higher, higher, higher Singing "liar, liar" to the microphone Aw yeah, just turn it on Fly away Don't cry "I cant fly high" Don't wrestle with my pride I don't care what they say No matter what what they say Don't cry "I cant fly high" Don't wrestle with my pride I don't care what they say No matter what what they say to me Do ya Yo Human nature is showtime Yo bro, lay it all on the line Dive in, time's a-wasting There's life you could be tasting It's a high that takes you higher, higher, higher Singing "liar, liar" to the microphone Aw yeah, just turn it on Fly away, again, again Human nature is showtime Yo bro, lay it all on the line Dive in, time's a-wasting There's life you could be tasting It's a high that takes you higher, higher, higher Singing "liar, liar" to the microphone Aw yeah, just turn it on Fly away Human nature is showtime (repeat x2) You ought to try it all the time Human nature is showtime (repeat x2) Yo bro try, you got to try it all the time Go now Fly away Face Love leaps into motion Trying to keep hanging on When I need a reason to wake up I find you turning, laughing and smiling Love you girl, but sometimes I feel like you leave me behind Now you don't have to mind it I find you shining, everyday by day Singing love, my sister In this world where everyone is lonely Everything will be fine some day Remember playing in the backyard Hiding myself in your eyes Seems you could never catch me I find you crying, weeping in darkness Singing love, my sister In this world where everyone is lonely Everything will be fine some day Some other day Love leaps into motion Trying to keep hanging on When I need a reason to wake up I find you turning, laughing and smiling Singing love, my sister In this world where everyone is lonely Everything will be fine some other day Singing love, my sister In this world where everyone is lonely Everything will be fine some day Some other day Like a Foojin Yeah Huh Put your hands up, up, up, up, up, up, up Yeah Yo, check it It's complete hell Deep down I feel just like a pet They call my name Now sit, roll over, up, now play dead No thank you I got what I need When it's just you and me That's when my mind is free Just thinking of you It helps me get through All the things that they do I jump through the fire When there ain't no place left to go Try to make me concede And I'll fight and I'll bleed This is my best Put me to the test, yo I'm coming at you, both barrels blazing Boom, pow, double shot, knockout punch And your ass is on the floor Fly away now Out the window Here we go Follow me, girl (repeat) Huh Your illusion takes me cruising They try to kill music, cant catch it, I'm free (repeat) Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh Yeah It's the state of the world The shit they line up in the dirt They fall in place Buy this, buy that, now put on this shirt No thank you There's nothing you can say That can take me away Or make me break and obey Just you and a song Can help me along The infestation of wrong I get behind the wheel Though I never know where I go I lead from behind on the side of my mind Into the night Keep him out of sight, yo Comin at you again With a shit eating grin And a pipe to the chin Boom, pow, double shot, knockout punch And once again you're on the floor Fly away now Out the window Here we go Follow me, girl (repeat) Huh Your illusion takes me cruising They try to kill music, cant catch it, I'm free (repeat x3) Spice of Life Huh Typhoon Typhoon 24 Chiba Tsunemi, 24/7 Beck The backbone The kill zone Is on top of you And you'll regret it, huh You come and you go into our arena Gather 'round the sound like you been subpoenaed No control of what you roll, its like snake eyes to the soul Go stage dive, fall in the bed of arms The mind blower a sonic sweat shower Show me your super power I show you mine at last So when you're waiting outside for the show Step it back 'cause that typhoon I packed will explode Come on Blow your mind Scream and sweat, yeah Blow your mind Scream and sweat Fall into their arms, ride for your life Fly on the people, ride on the people (repeat) Yeah Take a ride Yeah For your life Check with me, up when you see what I am is real Out here I stand, mic in hand, nothing to conceal My typhoon consumes everything around, huh Start to get swept away by the sound You flail around try to sound with no control Its like obsession, a possession right to the soul And when you look up and see Beck before your eyes It's just all swept away, and surprised to realize just why Blow your mind Scream and sweat, yeah Blow your mind Scream and sweat Fall into their arms, ride for your life Fly on the people, ride on the people (repeat) Yeah Take a ride Yeah For your life Huh Huh Spice Check, check, check, check, check Now 24 Keep on Blow your mind Scream and sweat, yeah (repeat x2) Blow your mind Scream and sweat Fall into their arms, ride for your life Fly on the people, ride on the people (repeat) Yeah Take a ride Yeah For your life (repeat)